Ryu Jin Woo
'''Ryu Jin Woo '''is an assassin who hails from the Ka Po Tun that live in Akavir. He is the son of a prominent general from the Ka Po Tun Empire. He is noted to be a highly skilled Spirit Pressure user. He is an antagonist in Mists of the Rising Sun. His younger sister is his fellow assassin and Spirit Pressure user Ryu Min Yeon. Ryu Jin Woo originally was sent to capture the Tsaesci Princess Kasumi Itsuka when she went for a diplomatic trip to Tamriel. He failed to capture her on the seas and hence headed to Tamriel to complete his mission with his sister. It is later revealed that Ryu Jin Woo has a more important mission to fulfill than simply capturing Kasumi. This seems to be about finding a treasure hidden by Potentate Versidue Shaie somewhere in Tamriel. Biography Ryu Jin Woo is the oldest child of a military family that serves the Ka Po Tun Empire. He was born into considerable wealth and had the provision of a private tutor. He learnt to read and write since he was young, as his father wanted him to pursue a civil administration career, not a military one. Jin Woo was inspired by his father's heroics and the acts of many former heroes of the Ka Po Tun, though, having read many classics and listened to the stories that his mother told him. He started learning Spirit Pressure at a young age and found out he was gifted in it, advancing very quickly and becoming stronger than most people. He decided he wanted to be a great general of the nation like his own father, so he practiced day and night in mastering his powers. He chose to master the flowing waters as his main element on his own accord. His sister Min Yeon was born 3 to 5 years after him and the attention his father had soon turned to the girl as she was female and had incredible talent in Spirit Pressure that allowed her to master a skill known as the "Heaven's Eye" from a manual passed down through the family. Jin Woo didn't begrudge his parents, since it meant they didn't level so much expectations on him and he could do what he wished in peace. He turned to practicing swordsmanship and eventually enlisted in the Ka Po Tun army, rising up the ranks quickly despite the protests from his father. Ryu Jin Woo eventually became a distinguished officer on his own right and was given the rights to command elite soldiers that used Spirit Pressure. Although his choices were still opposed strongly by his parents, they have accepted that they cannot change him and instead changed their efforts towards advancing his military career. Personality Ryu Jin Woo is a proud man who puts his duty above all. He discharges his missions seriously and does not question the orders of his Emperor. He does not quit a mission until it is done or he is completely incapacitated. He does not see failure as the end of a mission, only another opportunity for him to showcase that he can change the situation for the better. This makes him a dangerous, relentless opponent who will hunt his targets to the ends of the lands, so long as he isn't given a time constraint. As he is an incredibly powerful Spirit Pressure user, Ryu Jin Woo has a strange and sarcastic sense of humour. He looks down on others that are not as strong as he is, considering them as people who wasted time chasing useless pursuits. For people who lack talent, Ryu Jin Woo sees them as nothing more than a lesser caste of people who were born to serve the strong. For those who lack drive but have talent, Jin Woo instead considers them a waste of air itself, for he considers squandering talent away on useless things a cardinal sin. This makes him interact in an arrogant manner with most people. Ryu Jin Woo does not value the lives of those he considers as without honor. People like thieves, rapists, human traffickers or other criminals, he simply kills without considering the seriousness of the crime, or if it happened or not, so long as their intent is made clear. He does not have sympathy for beggars and their ilk. Jin Woo tends to kill such people with underhanded methods, since he doesn't believe in reserving honor for those without honor. However, Jin Woo personally doesn't torture people unless he wants to extract information from them, which means he will never torture someone for the sake of it. Ryu Jin Woo does not carelessly kill innocent, honest people, at least those that fit that definition in his book. He avoids collateral damage unless he knows it is absolutely necessary. The caveat is that if anyone has engaged him or his sister in combat, they are automatically enemies, no matter how good they were as people before that. Unlike Min Yeon, Jin Woo has shown that he respects those under his command and will actually account for their positions when he unleashes attacks or magic. Ryu Jin Woo accounts for sacrifice when he is performing missions and does not hesitate to send those under his command to their deaths if he seems such necessary. He considers his actions for the greater good of the Ka Po Tun Empire and his own family, which makes it easy for him to callously send the rank and file under him into dangerous situations. Ryu Jin Woo never believes in no man left behind, and will only preserve his underlings if he judges them as necessary to his plan. Appearance Ryu Jin Woo has straight black hair of medium length that is styled so it doesn't hang over his eyes. He has black eyes of medium size with a neutral slant and inward slanted eyebrows. Ryu Jin Woo's face is a thin oval, with somewhat more prominent cheekbones. Ryu Jin Woo has a sharp chin and slim jaw, with a sharp, aquiline nose. His skin is fair and smooth, for he is a Spirit Pressure practitioner and hence he ages much slower than a normal person. Ryu Jin Woo's mouth is of a medium size and his lips are thin. Ryu Jin Woo has a large build and is a bulky man, standing at 6'0" (182 cm) tall, with a heavily muscled frame. His shoulders are broad and he has a narrow waist and hips. This makes him an imposing figure to those that look upon him, even to those in Tamriel. Powers and Abilities Ryu Jin Woo is a Spirit Pressure user, granting him superhuman abilities. He is highly proficient at using his Spirit Pressure, having great physical strength as a consequence of his control of his own magicka. His physical prowess is great enough for him to easily cut through weaker materials like wood without his weapon slowing down. His kicks and punches can debilitate and wind other Spirit Pressure users for prolonged periods. Ryu Jin Woo also has a large magicka pool and high magicka regeneration, being easily able to use powerful techniques repeatedly. He can use lower tier techniques nearly continuously and rarely needs to resort to weaker attacks like Spirit Needle. Ryu Jin Woo can also manipulate his magical energy well enough to not need his hands to use his powers, by using his mind alone. Ryu Jin Woo is very talented at the Ka Po Tun form Akaviri Movement Techniques, allowing him to easily keep up with his Tsaesci adversaries in combat and not giving them any speed advantages. While normal Ka Po Tun are only good with burst speed, Ryu Jin Woo is able to keep up with his Tsaesci opponents for a prolonged period of time and continuously pressure them. Ryu Jin Woo is able to manifest his Spirit Sword as a double edged broadsword like weapon that has a dark grey color. It is incredibly sharp and can generate what appears to be high pressure mist or steam with enough force to cause powerful explosions and shockwaves. Ryu Jin Woo is a skilled user of Elementalism, having very little lead time before firing his attacks and able to use them with flicks of his hand. He is shown to favour water based manipulation as his main magical attack form, frequently using blasts of water or forming spears of water for rapid fire. The high pressure of his water attacks easily puncture wood and stone. He can also remotely manipulate water to bind people or asphyxiate them with water vapor. Jin Woo can also control ice and use it similarly to his hydrokinesis. Equipment Ryu Jin Woo used a curved sword for fighting on a ship against Kasumi Itsuka, but his weapon was destroyed by Kasumi's Spirit Sword, indicating that it was a mundane weapon, not a special one. Ryu Jin Woo carries a double edged sword on his back, but doesn't use it, normally resorting to unarmed combat or his Spirit Sword. This weapon seems to have superior quality and is thought to be similar to the unbreakable weapon Min Yeon owns. Ryu Jin Woo otherwise wears the traditional clothing of the Ka Po Tun that is all black, indicative of his nature as an assassin. He does not bother to conceal himself or disguise himself with Tamrielic clothing. Even if he is dressed casually, he will utilize the clothing of Akavir, not Tamriel. Trivia *Ryu Jin Woo loves to drink the roughest, strongest alcohol that is available. As a Spirit Pressure user, he does not get drunk. *Ryu Jin Woo's name is rendered in Korean style rather than in Chinese style. *Ryu Jin Woo is ambidextrous and does not favour either hand for any task, as seen when he fights Kasumi in their first battle. *Ryu Jin Woo is very much like Korean Actors in appearance. *Jin Woo's symbolism is the Azure Dragon of Chinese myth/astrology. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirit Pressure User Category:Nobility Category:Ka Po Tun